Vier Todesfälle und eine Hochzeit
Deutscher Titel: Vier Todesfälle und eine Hochzeit Englischer Titel: Four Funerals and a Wedding Handlung Zum Ärgernis von Lars wird ihm sein Dienstwagen von einem kleinen Jungen geklaut. Lars borgt sich das neue Dienstfahrzeug des Beta-Teams, ein Nissan Tiida, um den Jungen zu verfolgen, doch bei der Verfolgungsjagd des Jungen stürzt ein Mann aus dem dritten Stock eines Hauses und landet auf Lars' Mercury. Debüts Menschen * Es wird bekannt, dass Christina für den CIA arbeitet. Autos * Nissan Tiida (Der dritte und letzte Dienstwagen des Beta-Teams) Trivia * Für den Dreh der Szene, die in Herz spielt, wurde extra die Kulisse, die in der Pilotfolge von 2001 benutzt wurde, originalgetreu nachgebaut. * Für die Schlusssequenz wurden Aufnahmen aus der Serie "More than cars" verwendet, um Kosten zu sparen. ** Die Kollision des Oshkosh-Flugfeldlöschfahrzeugs (dieses Fahrzeug kam in "More than cars" vor) mit dem Chevrolet Express hat 2 Millionen Euro gekostet, da der LKW zunächst teuer gekauft werden musste, dann per Spezialtransport an den Drehort geliefert werden musste (das Fahrzeug war nur bedingt fahrtüchtig, da das Getriebe kaputt war. Aber nur so war ein billiges Fahrzeug zu bekommen) und dann die Schäden später mühsam repariert werden mussten, um dann das Fahrzeug weiter zu verkaufen. Ein privater Sammler aus dem Bundesstaat Illinois freut sich nun, da er der neue Besitzer ist. ** Das Fahrzeug ist ein Oshkosh Striker 4500 mit einer Löschwasserkapazität von 17.029 Liter. Es schafft 112 km/h bei einem beachtlichen Wendekreis von 41 Metern. ** Die Innenaufnahmen des Flughafens wurden im Terminal des ehemaligen Flughafens Berlin-Tempelhof gedreht. ** Diese Szenen spielen auf dem Flughafen von Gerlde und wurden damals noch auf dem alten Studiogelände in Berlin gedreht. Es mussten aber auch neue Szenen gefilmt werden, damit es besser zu "Insel-Cops" passt. Da aber das alte Studiogelände abgerissen wurde, brauchte man einen neuen Flughafen. Deshalb wurde eine 2,9 Kilometer lange Start- und Landebahn inklusive einiger Taxiways auf dem neuen Studiogelände errichtet. * Die Szene mit der explodierenden Fabrik wurde aus Szenen einer älteren Folge zusammgesetzt. * Man hat aber auch ein paar neue Aufnahmen hinzugefügt. Da man diese Szene damals in einer echten Fabrik gedreht hatte, diese aber nach dem Dreh abgerissen wurde, musste man auf andere Drehorte ausweichen. Die Ausfahrt aus dem Zufahrtstunnel wurde möglichst originalgetreu auf dem Außengelände des Studios nachgebaut. Die Innenaufnahmen der Fabrik wurden nicht in einer echten Fabrik gedreht, sondern im "nackten" Studio 5 des Filmstudios gezeigt. Sie zeigen also, wie Studio 5 aussehen würde, wenn keine Kulissen aufgebaut sind. Außerdem hat man ein paar Objekte dazu gestellt, um den Eindruck einer echten Fabrik zu verstärken. * Das zweite Feuerwehrfahrzeug ist ein Renault Kerax 8x8. Da der Regisseur aber keine Renault auf seiner Insel haben wollte, wurde vorne der Schriftzug "MACK" aufgeklebt und der Renault-Rombus abmontiert. Solche Fahrzeuge gibt es tatsächlich, da MACK zu Renault gehört. (Auch dieses Fahrzeug ist aus "More than cars") * Das dritte Fahrzeug ist nicht aus "More than cars", weshalb hierfür neue Szenen gedreht werden mussten. Es ist ein roter Mercedes Sprinter. Anfangs hatte man aber vergessen, das alte (deutsche) Kennzeichen abzumontieren, weshalb man bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkt, dass das Fahrzeug zwischen den Szenen das Kennzeichen wechselt. * Das Gebäude, in das der Oshkosh reinrast (im Film ein leerer Flughafenhangar), ist in Wahrheit eines der Filmstudios in Berlin. Das Gebäude wurde später abgerissen und das gesamte Studiogelände verkauft. (für die Serie "Rise of the Phoenix" wird in den USA ein komplett neues Studiogelände errichtet) Fehler * Der (am Computer erstellte) Flughafentower steht viel zu dicht an der Startbahn, die Flugzeuge würden mit den Flügeln daran hängenbleiben.